Our program is designed to inform low income residents about the availability of the Alcoholism Program and its benefits. If and when a person is contacted through a referral, walks in our office or the staff makes contact with the prospective client, it is then decided by both parties what further steps should be taken. The following action is determined by the seriousness of the client's condition. After this is determined, close contact is kept with the individual and family to encourage their participation in the program, related programs such as A.A. group meetings. The main aim being the treatment and counseling of the alcoholic for his sake and for the goodwill of this family and community.